King and Lionheart
by Talking Frenchfries
Summary: Prompt: "King and Lionheart" by Of Monsters and Men. So yeah, if you're in the mood and feel inspired, I'd be very happy about it :) I guess it would fit the best with them fighting to come out, but feel free to do whatever you deem to be the best Larry stylinson coming out fluff


**Prompt: Hey :) I just saw your post about prompts and frankly, I had just listened to "King and Lionheart" by Of Monsters and Men and thought to myself "That could make a nice fanfiction". So yeah, if you're in the mood and feel inspired, I'd be very happy about it :) I guess it would fit the best with them fighting to come out, but feel free to do whatever you deem to be the best. Thank you 3 Tina **

* * *

"Can we just say fuck it and do it today?" Harry asked as he nosed into Louis' neck. The two were still snuggled in their bed, the late morning sun filtered through their curtains and covered the room in a soft, warm glow.

Louis ran his fingers down Harry's bare back to rest at the small of his waist and softly touched the warm skin there. Morning cuddles were his favorite, Harry was pliant and relaxed, both were slow and careless in their movements, and a certain warmth settled over their entangled bodies.

"You mean come out right?" He asked softly against the unruly curls of the head tucked between his neck and shoulder. He felt a nod in return. "We'll have to call managment, you know they won't be happy. But if we convince them that it will be simple and not some huge declaration, maybe they'd be okay with it. You have been quite persistent, I think they're ready to give in as long as you stop bothering them." He teased, feeling a half-assed swat to his chest.

"I just want to be with you. I'm sick of eleanor and she's sick of us. Let's be brave."

Louis felt a smile tug at the corner of his lips and his eyes softened as he listened to the short plea from his boyfriend. To anyone else Harry's words about being brave would have sounded odd, but the feather haired boy knew better. Harry had been working on himself lately, focusing on his need for reassurance and his self-confidence, and had made quite a bit of progress. And it seemed that the curly haired boy wanted to stop being afraid.

"Think we could convince them that we should just be able to cuddle and hold hands? It's PDA but just as simple as what any straight couple does." Louis thought out loud and felt Harry's head jerk out of its place in his neck to where it hovered over his own face. Hope glimmered in the green eyes, and Louis felt his heart break slightly. They had talked about this many times, but the older boy always worried that the backlash would harm the younger boy, and wanted to protect him to the best of his abilities. But now it seemed that Harry was as ready as he could be, and Louis had to stop protecting in a way that was actually hurting the boy.

"We can just act like we always used to, before management took over. Then if someone asks, it'll be a simple and honest answer, make it like it's no big deal, cause it's really not. We're just being honest about a two year relationship." Louis said as Harry's eyes widened and his smile took up so much of his face it almost looks painful.

All Harry could respond with was a choked and broken "Really?" to which Louis responded with soft eyes and smile. The curly haired boy cuddled back into the older boy's embrace, his face returning to its former place in the crook of Louis' neck. The boy stroked his boyfriend's curls, and whispered soothing words.

"You've been so good love. I'm so proud of you, waiting so long for something I thought I had to protect you from. You're perfect. I don't know what I did to deserve you." Louis whispered, his voice full of love. He felt a warm wetness on his neck and knew Harry had given into his emotions, letting himself cry for the first time in a while. He stroked up and down his boyfriend's back and softly drew circles against his neck, right over the place he had marked Harry the previous night.

—-

When the two finally got up Louis immediately called management while Harry started breakfast. Surprisingly, and with less resistance than he had planned, he was able to agree on a coming out plan. While it seemed to many that their management team was cruel to keep them apart, the boys understood. The world was not a perfect place and sales would drop. Their management was trying to make sure that they had a solid platform of a career on which to make their announcement when the time came. And because management could now foresee many benefits from this decision, so they ok'd it. Harry and Louis could act like they use to, they could hold hands in public, say how they felt about each other, stand next to each other etc. Kissing wasn't much of an issue because neither boy was too big on PDAs but a simple peck or embrace was fine.

—

The next morning pictures of them were all over tumblr. Most were of them simply holding hands as they went grocery shopping, but one fan had gotten a picture of them in the park right as Louis had leaned in to kiss Harry, one hand cupping the younger boys' cheek while the other held him securely around the waist with Harry's arms wrapped tightly around Louis' neck. Their smiles could be seen clearly as they attempted to place quick, chaste, kisses against each other's lips.

About 90% of the responses they saw on tumblr were unbelievably supportive and the two boys couldn't help but grin at the dedication of their amazing fans. A few people that claimed to be fans did not support it, and it hurt, there was no getting around the prick of pain the hateful insults caused, but for each ignorant comments, there were at least three posts defending them and their love. Some were even written by people that didn't like their music and didn't consider themselves fans, they simply admired the courage that the two popstars were showing.

Management decided that the best route was for the two boys to do a twitcam that would answer fan questions and explain what was going on with eleanor.

—

"Alright everyone! Massive thank you for tuning in to our twitcam! Now we're doing this because there are facts we need to set straight- Harry stop laughing- and rumors we have to address." Louis said smiling at the laptop camera. Him and Harry were cuddled on their couch, Louis' arm placed over Harry's shoulders as the two looked at the comments rolling in.

"First, I am not cheating on Eleanor. We were never dating, management just thought it was best that while we were being introduced to America we kept a straight image so we could create a solid fan-base. She's a good friend though, so when I spoke out about hate I meant it, don't mock her and don't send her hate, she was just being a good friend."  
"Second," Harry said, "Louis and I are dating. We've been dating for- oh my god I get to say it out loud…" The curly haired boy sobbed happily, breath coming out short as tears leaked from his eyes, lips pulled into a smile as he looked at his boyfriend, "We're in love." he choked out.

Louis took over, "Yeah, we've been dating since the X-factor, and we're still going strong. So we haven't changed. Don't think we're different people, because we're not. We're the same two boys we were a year, 6 months, two weeks ago, we're just being honest now. It's been so difficult lying to all of you, and at times it seemed like we would never stop, but now we can be honest with all of you amazing fans and hopefully you'll continue to be our fans." He said as he rubbed Harry's neck while the younger boy's crying calmed and left only a smile and red cheeks.

"It's terrifying to put yourself out there. And I think all of you know how well I've delt with hate in the past, but I'm tired of being afraid and hurting. I love this boy with all my heart and I want to be able to walk down the street holding his hand to show everyone that I have found my other half. But please don't punish all the boys for this, who we are is not a choice and it will not affect our music or talent. Please understand that we are telling all of you this because we love you all and we want to include you all in our life, it's not to anger people or "stick it" to someone, it's just because we want people that love and support us to see the real us." Harry carefully articulated as Louis nodded along, smiling softly at his gorgeous boyfriend.

"Harry is The One. I am so lucky to have found such a beautiful, caring and amazingly talented boy to love, and I love him so much. I don't understand why us being happy would ever cause other people anger or sadness but I don't want to lie anymore just to coddle people who might get angry at us loving each other. So before you send us hate, or make an angry post or video, or unfollow us, throw out our CD, whatever your angry action may be, please think and stop before you act. What is it that you're really mad about and is it worth bullying us for something we can't control?"

They continued to do the twitcam for an hour, answering only the respectful questions fans posed and at one point giving in to the barrage of messages and kissed on camera, murmuring "I love yous" as they parted, foreheads resting against one another. As it got later Harry's head started to droop, and soon it was resting against Louis' shoulder.

"Well Harry here seems pretty knackered so I think we're going to end this so we can both get some sleep. We'll do another soon don't worry! Good night all of you and a massive thank you to everyone who supports us!"

Harry opened his eyes to smile and wave to the fans behind the screen and as Louis ended the twitcam he saw a comment that made stop.

"The King and his Lionheart. You both are so brave. Thank you. Harry you have so much more courage than you think, take care of it. Louis, take care of him." He read aloud.  
The two smiled at each other, tears gathering as they realized what they had just done.

Louis cupped Harry's cheek and kissed him softly, "I love you my Lionheart." He whispered.

"And I love you my King." Harry responded as he leaned back into the kiss.

**A/N: Feedback please! 333**


End file.
